Among restaurants, there are self-order stores having display terminals which are provided on tables and which are used as self-order terminals by customers. The display terminals are not only used as the self-order terminals, but also used to provide various kinds of contents (to video games, regional information, or the like to a customer). Such services are provided even at stores other than self-order stores and have widely been used at restaurants and the like. Both of a display terminal and a book-type menu have usually been prepared on each of tables not only at stores other than self-order stores, but also at self-order stores.
For example, technology related to the above includes an image display apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1.
More specifically, Patent Document 1 discloses an image display apparatus which has a display body for displaying contents of video games, regional information, or the like and a storage portion in which articles such as a menu can be placed on a rear side of the display body. Furthermore, a support portion for supporting the display body is placed on a lower portion of the display body. A fixing part is provided on a lower portion of the support portion for fixing the display body to a table, a counter, or the like.
With this configuration, an area of the support portion for supporting the display body can be reduced. Articles such as a menu are vertically placed in the storage portion provided on the rear side of the display body. Thus, an area required for the support portion, the menu, and the like can be reduced on the table, the counter, or the like. Therefore, a customer can use a wide area on the table, the counter, or the like.